The present invention relates to a camera, and to a method of loading a camera.
In recent years cameras known variously as disposable or single-use cameras, or referred to by some as lens-fitted photographic film packages, have become increasingly popular. These are cameras of simple construction which are pre-loaded with film by the manufacturer. Once the user finishes the film, the user returns the entire camera to the photolab for developing of the film. The manufacturer may then either discard the camera in its entirety, or subject to appropriate checks that the camera is still functional, re-load the camera. Alternatively the manufacturer may re-use specific components of the camera.
As the awareness of problems of environmental contamination increases, as well as for economic reasons, consumers are less willing to tolerate disposable products. There consequently exists a need for a very simple and cheap camera and yet which can be re-used at least several times by a user.